Torment
by Zipidydodaa
Summary: After Death Bringer. Valkyrie has just turned 17 and already she has broken up with 2 boyfriends in the same week, killed 1, found out her best friend is a evil killer, and now has to look after a new sister, and thats just recently. slightly OOC.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: hello there! this is my first fan fiction, so don't be too hard:/3 i will try and Update as soon as possible. i will try and have it as a week as the longest wait, if it will be longer i will but up a notice:3**

**Disclaimer: i do not own Skulduggery or any other characters in this story, nor do i own the rights. i own the plot and any characters i may add. ( i wish i owned it, and with my master plan, i will soon mwahahahahaha!...i've said to much...*fades into darkness*)**

I was sitting on the couch, watching little Allison sleep in her cot. She poked so peaceful in her little bed, drool coming out of her mouth with not a worry in the world. sweet and innocent. Unlike me. I've seen more that any 17 year old should have to see. **(don't know when her birthday is so roll with it)** It had been three months since the Necromancers had the downfall of the temple here in Dublin, three months since I found out skulduggery was Lord Vile. Three months since I last saw Fletcher.

I missed him. I never really knew what it would be like with him gone. I took his presence for granted, and now I lost him. To be honest, I regret breaking up with him. Sure, he wasn't bad boy and mysterious like Caelan was, but he made me laugh and made me feel safe and loved.

And I blew it.

If I had just hadn't gone to see Caelan behind his back, who knows what would have happened. Now Caelan is dead. He was killed by the sea water by my hand when i pushed him. he was mad at me for telling him i didn't want him anymore. I went back to that day.

_"Why do you do this?" he raged. "Why do you defy me? I love you Valkyrie! Do you know what that means?"_

_I dropped to my knees._

_"I love you," he said in the ear. "We're meant or each other. Can't you understand that? I've tried to be patient. I've tried so hard. But you just don't get it. you continue to fight." _

_His hand closed around my jaw, and lifted my face to him. _

_"You think its easy for me?" he asked, tears in his eyes. "You think its easy to give my love? I've tried in the past. Girls, women, so many, they each stole a piece of my heart. But each time it ended I lost a piece of myself." _

_My hand went to my pocket, fumbled with the phone. _

_"But you," Caelan said, "You're different. The others, they couldn't keep the monster away. As much as i loved them, our love just wasn't strong enough to keep them alive. Sooner or later, the monster would emerge. Thats when Dusk found me." He sneered. "He said I was endangering everyone with the things I did. He tried to stop me, but he couldn't kill me. He was living by the code. We didn't kill our own kind. The vampire he had with him, he was even worse than Dusk. He talked about living in darkness, in solitude, keeping away from the mortals. One day I'd had enough of his lectures, and I slit his throat and took his head. And because of that, I was exiled. cast out to an existence of loneliness. Until I found you. We're meant for each other. And if you cant understand that, I'll just have to make you." _

That was three months ago.

Allison woke and started crying. I got up off the couch and picked her up.

"Hey there baby," I cooed. I walked to the kitchen knowing she was hungry. It's amazing how much babies eat, sleep and poop. I don't know how they can fit that much into there tiny bodies. I got a bottle from the fridge and warmed it up. When it was done, I tested it on my arm then gave it to her. She instantly stopped crying and started to down the milk. I laughed to myself when I heard the front door open.

"Oh Des, was it really necessary to provoke him like that?" my mother said as they walked into the house. I went to say hello when I say my dad and nearly dropped Allison.

"Oh my god! Dad, what happened?"

He had a black eye that was starting to swell and a bleeding lip split in two places.

"You're father felt it was necessary to honk his horn and yell some words at the car that cut us off, and when the car pulled over he followed saying he was going to give the guy a one two."

I just stared at my dad as she took the baby from my arms.

"He ended up apologizing and practically begging for forgiveness when the man got out and was 6 foot 3."

"He did this to you?" I asked incredulously. My mom went to get some ice after setting a sleeping Allison in her cot and went to put it on her husband.

"Oh no, the man was quite forgiving and left. Desmond here tripped a rock and fell on the steel side rails." She said with a smile.

"In my defence, it was a very large very mean rock."

I just stared and then laughed. I walked over to them and gave them both kisses and went to my room muttering how I had the two craziest parents in the world.

I walked to my bed and plopped down on it. I looked at the clock. 11:48. No wonder I was so tired. I was just about to close my eyes when I phone started to ring. I looked at the ID and saw Skulduggery flash across the screen. Guess I can't ignore that one I mentally groaned.

"Yes?"

"We found a lead."

I sat straight up and jumped out of bed.

"Where?"

"I'm on my way to your house right now. 5 minutes."

"Ok, bye." I closed my phone and touched my mirror on my closet door. My reflection stepped out.

"Go to bed," I told it. It nodded and began to put on my night clothes. I myself started to put on my clothes made by the one and only Ghastly Bespoke, who is now an Elder on the council of the Sanctuary of Dublin. They fit perfectly, of course.

I got them all on and slipped through the window and used air to cushion my drop, and went to the pier to wait for Skulduggery. The lead he was referring to was the case on two people who have been eluding us for months now. Their names are Billy-Ray Sanguine and Tanith Low.

Ever since we found some interesting information from Nye, the new Sanctuary doctor, we have been doubling our efforts to find them.

About a month ago, the kind doctor told us he knew how to remove the remnant inside Tanith.

I thought to the day he told us, me, Ghastly and Skulduggery were in the sanctuary discussing matters on a recent case with the Grand Mage, Erskine Ravel, when the secretary came in and told us Nye wanted to speak with us.

We walked to the infirmary when he told us.

"You what?" Ghastly had nearly yelled.

"I have found a way to remove the remnant from a person even if it has been more than 4 days."

"That's, that's great! That means we can get it out of her-"

"Hold on a second there my friend," Skulduggery had interrupted him. "How exactly do you plan to do this?"

"If I can get inside her, I can take out the remnant and free her body."

"You mean cut her open" I had said

It looked at me and gave a slight nod. I felt sick.

"No way. Find a different way that doesn't involve cutting open a person's body." I don't need a friend of mine to go through what I did I almost added.

"There is no other way. Unless you want her to live like that forever or worse, get killed by another fellow sorcerer that is."

Skulduggery had talked about it with Ghastly and Ravel deciding it was the best option.

I heard the rumbling of the 1954 Bentley R-Type Continental, one of 208 ever made. I looked up to see it come to an abrupt halt. I ran and jumped in as he took off, not giving me anytime to put on my seat belt. I looked over at Skulduggery, in his low brimmed hat, black tailored suit, black gloves and of course his gleaming skull.

"Where are we headed?"

"An old abandon warehouse just outside of Dublin. They've been spotted entering and leaving there multiple times in the last week."

"Who's the source?"

"A retired sanctuary agent. He had heard about the case through some friends who still work at the Sanctuary. When he first saw them, he kept a look out to see if it really was and to get the proof he needed to present to the Elders." he said. "Though with Ghastly, he probably only needed his memory." he muttered the last part.

I just nodded. We sat in silence for the rest of the ride. I peered at him a few times. I wonder how he was. After the incident with China and the information Eliza Scorn had given us, he had gone for a few days. No one knew where he was. He appeared about 3 days later, same as always, except he seemed a little different. But who wouldn't when you found out information like that.

China's hasn't been seen since her library was destroyed. I missed her. I know what she did was terrible and pretty much unforgivable in Skulduggery's books, but we had become close after Tanith was taken over. We had become friends.

We pulled up to the warehouse. It was disgusting and filthy and well, abandon. We got out of the Bentley to see about 30 Cleavers standing at attention wit there scythes drawn. Ghastly and Ravel were standing in front giving orders to them. We walked up to join them.

"You are under no circumstances to kill, maim, or seriously injure Tanith Low. We are to bring her back alive and relatively unharmed."

"As for Mr. Sanguine, do whatever you deem necessary." Ghastly added.

They turned to us.

"Ready?" Ravel asked.

"As we'll ever be," Skulduggery said.

"Alright," he turned to the cleavers. "I want the first team of 10 to go in first. After you are fully in the rest will follow. Detective's Pleasant and Cain will go around the back and Elder Bespoke and I will go in from the sides. Alright, go!"

**Review please or Tanith will kill Ghastly and run off with Sanguine!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: So heres the second chapter for you:) thank you to my first reviewer, Cranium Mischief:D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Skulduggery Pleasant or any of its characters or the story line. I own the plot line and any of my own characters.**

They Cleavers ran in.

After they were all in, Ghastly and Ravel followed them in the front. Skulduggery and I ran across the front yard of the warehouse and around the back. We jumped over the fence surrounding the back perimeter using air to propel us over and land on the ground somewhat quietly. We came up to the corner and slowed to a stop. Skulduggery crept up to the corner and had a quick peek for any signs of danger. He motioned me forward when the coast was clear.

We ran to the loading station and found the door with multiple locks. He motioned for me to back away and with air, he slammed open the door. It blew apart as i felt the distortion in the air. The splinters of wood fell down around us as we ran through the door. He seemed very persistent today.

We ran in and came to another door, and he did the same thing to the last one. Then we came to another. Then another. How many doors are there? We repeated this and I was pretty sure my hair was full of wood particles. We finally we heard the sounds of scythes clanging and voices yelling. We got throughout the last door and burst into the room. It looked to be a large storage area in which the products would be packed and waiting to be shipped. Only this room didn't contain packages; it contained Hollow men. They were spread out all over, hundreds of them. It seemed that when one was destroyed, another two took its place. It was endless.

I looked around and saw Ghastly taking on about four at a time. Another was coming up behind him, but he was to occupied to notice it. I summoned a spark to my hand and threw it at the oncoming hollow man near Ghastly. Ravel was on the other side fighting about six with more coming.

"It's a trap!" Ravel yelled from his spot, when he had a moment of rest before he was attacked by more hollow men..

A loud crash came from above and about twenty hollow men dropped from above us. I dived out of the way. i rolled to a stop and got up ready to fight. Almost immediately i had about five on me. One took a swing with their long papery arms. I dodged it and swung at its face. My hand went through its face and it let out a gas and fell to the ground. Two more came behind me as another replaced the previous one. I summoned a spark in both hands, and let the flames grow and grow before shooting them at the two behind me and pushing air at the one in front of me.

I took a quick sneak to see Skulduggery, who flew upwards with about three hollow men. Using air he pushed them off and they fell to the ground in a papery heap. He landed on the ground and took out his gun and shot the ones in front of him and a few coming at Ravel from behind.

This kept going for a good ten minutes, when the hollow men suddenly stopped. I looked over at Skulduggery and raised my eyebrow. He shrugged and began taking them down one by one. i copied him. Ghastly and Ravel continued and came over to join us when the last one was down.

"What happened Erskine?" Skulduggery asked.

"I don't know. We came in right behind the cleavers to find about three hundred hollow men waiting for us. They knew we were coming."

"Did you see Tanith at all?" I inquired. He shook his head.

"If they were here, they'd be long gone now." Ghastly put in. He looked defeated.

"Now, why would little 'ol me leave a party when it's just getting started?"

I looked up at the familiar old twang to see Billy-Ray Sanguine standing there, in his shades and cowboy boots holding his blade he loves oh so much. And hanging off him by the neck was none other than Tanith Low, in her skin tight outfit, sword hanging off her side, blond hair down loosely on her shoulders and her pale face in contrast with her black lips.

"Tanith," I breathed.

"Why, hello Val. How have you've been? I haven't come to visit you in a while." She looked over at Skulduggery. "And what about you Skulduggery? Talked to China recently?" She laughed and Sanguine along with her.

Tanith jumped swiftly to the ground, Sanguine following.

Skulduggery raised his gun and pointed it at them.

"Don't move,"

They stopped and laughed. Tanith looked at Ravel.

"So, what's it like, being the Grand mage? I'm sure you'll do better than the last two." She smirked. And finally she looked at Ghastly, who looked as sad as ever.

"Oh my poor Ghastly. How are you?"

He didn't reply.

"Oh come now. It's still me. You can talk to me."

"We have come to get you and take you to the Sanctuary Ms. Low."

She continued her pace towards us. I summoned flames to my hands as did Ghastly and Ravel.

"Don't make us hurt you Tanith. Just come with us. We can help you." I pleaded.

"Help me? Why Val, I don't need any help, I'm amazing! I'm so much better than I used to be, back when I was just a plain old adept. Now," she walked off to the wall beside her. "why don't we have some more fun?"

She hit a spot on the wall and about fifty Hollow men stepped out allow with an elderly sorcerer.

"Laden Blackwell," Ravel gasped. "what are you doing with these people?"

Blackwell shrugged. "Money." Was all he said, and then the fight began.

Ravel went after Blackwell, Ghastly fought the hollow men, and Skulduggery took Sanguine. That left me and Tanith.

"So, how's mum and dad?" she took a swing at me. I dodged.

"Good. Yours?" I threw a flame at her, and she jumped, did a summersault and landed on her feet.

"Last time I saw them they were fine. Though that was a little while ago, before i realized my true potential." She did a round house kick to my head. I ducked and punched out getting her in the side. She moved and sliced her sword to my left. It hit my jacket, not even leaving a scratch. It still hurt though. She ran over to a set of stairs going up to the rafters. I followed. She ran across them then turned around. She beckoned me with two fingers.

I walked across the narrow beam. I looked down and saw everyone in the heat of battle. Ghastly was finishing up with the last of the hollow men. Ravel was in the misted of battle with the sorcerer Blackwell. He was slowly losing his strength and looked to be on the verge of passing out. He had a very bad burn on his right arm and a gash on his head. Skulduggery was fighting Sanguine. He dodged a swing from Sanguine blade and punched him in the gut. He doubled over, and howled in pain.

"You who, over here darling," Tanith said as she rushed at me. I had barely enough time to duck. She nailed me in the head with her foot as. I stumbled backwards, trying to regain my balance when she came at me again. Using air I jumped over her head and landed on the other side somewhat ungracefully. Skulduggery has been giving me lessons on flying so, as he put it, doesn't have to save my poor little but every time it gets thrown off the nearest building. I think he was just getting annoyed at my constant pleading for him to teach me. she swung her sword and i ducked and stuck out my foot at her legs to swipe her from underneath. She fell and was hanging on the rafters.

"Tanith, come with us peacefully, and I'll help you up."

"Never," she spat.

"Valkyrie!"

I looked down to see that skulduggery had called my name. Sanguine and Blackwell were nowhere to be seen. Ghastly was helping a weak Ravel over to him. i was wondering why he called me, because i didn't Tanith swing back up to the rafters.

"Watch out!"

I looked just in time to see Tanith's foot. A white light flashed behind my eyes. i stumbled and tripped off the beam. Then I was falling. i looked up in time to see her and Sanguine disappear into the wall. Just before I hit the ground I felt a pair of boney arms wrap under me and set me to the ground gently.

I hissed in pain as the full force of her kick hit me. That was going to leave a nasty mark. Oh joy.

"Well," Skulduggery started, "that went well." I glared at him. He looked at Ravel as he and Ghastly made there way over. "Now, Erskine, would you be kind enough to tell us exactly who that Blackwell fellow was?"

He stood up, not to well I might add and looked him in the eye socket.

"My brother."

Ohhhh...:P

Review please!XD


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Chapter three:) as it was pointed out, Valkyries birthday is 12/08/1995. But since to change it id have to do some more changing to the story, I'm going to keep it the way it is for now. if anyone is upset about that, well its fan fiction. Its not supposed to be completely right. so enjoy and thank you for the Reviews.

Disclaimer: i do not own this story or its characters, only the plot and any characters i come up with.

"Your what?"

"My Brother. Well, half brother to be exact."

"Since when did you have a brother?" Ghastly inquired.

"Since always." He said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world...which I guess it kind of is.

"I've never heard of you having a brother, or of a Laden Blackwell." Skulduggery said, seeming to take this much more calmly than I was. i was still stuck on the question i asked earlier; your what?

"Last time I saw him he was twelve. i have no idea what he's been up to and I don't even know his taken name."

"That's his given name?" I asked.

"Yes. Blackwell is our Fathers last name. He wasn't aware of the world of magic, my mother was. Laden didn't live with us at first. He was the result of my father having an affair with a younger women, Laden's mother. My mother hated him for it, and wished she could leave him and take me with her. But she couldn't. If she did, she would loose the house, food, clothing and any money we had. Not to mention my funding for school.

"You see, she was just a poor women, she was a garment worker, going out of business, when she found my father who was a wealthy lord. She fell in love, but he wanted her for her youth and beauty. He's where all the money came from.

"When Laden's mother died, he came to live with us. He was only five and I was nine. My father treated him like a person he would pass by in the streets and say hello, and my mother wouldn't even look at him. I was he only one that gave him any attention.

"We had been thick as thieves for the passing years. After six years though, he started to become distant. It kept getting worse and worse. I was worried but didn't think too much of it thinking it was just one of those phases kids go through. It gave me more time to practice my magic-"

"Wait, be quiet for a minute," I stopped him.

"Valkyrie, what is it?" Skulduggery asked. I shushed him and listened. Throughout Ravel's speech, I could hear a faint beeping noise slowly getting louder. I pushed it off thinking I was here things but it was getting louder now.

"Do you here that?"

Skulduggery tilted his head for a second then replied, "Yes, I do,"

"I do too," Ravel said, and Ghastly nodded. I started to walk towards the sound. The others were walking around as well, checking walls and underneath boxes and things left over from the fight.

As I was walking is was getting louder and louder. I came to a wall where it seem to be the loudest. I pressed my ear up against it and listened. I could hear it well now. I moved my hands on the wall looking for a leaver or something. I found a rivet in the smooth wall. I slipped my fingers in it and pulled down. A piece of the wall opened up and I saw the source of the sound.

It was a pipe bomb.

I cursed then yelled "Everyone, out! It's a bomb! Get out now!"

I started full sprint towards the door. Ghastly was already out and Skulduggery was flying while carrying Ravel. I was just out the door and saw everyone else safely across the street when it went. There was a bright light and a loud bang. I was thrown with a force that snapped my head back. There was a loud ringing in my ears and when I hit the pavement, everything went black.

I woke up expecting to see the white tiles of the Sanctuary Infirmary, but instead found I was still in the street with Skulduggery looking down at me. I could see his jaw moving but I couldn't hear any words. He pulled me up and I almost fell if he hadn't grabbed my arm. He led me to the Bentley which was parked around the corner. I leaned against the hood. All I could here was a constant ringing. I was starting to panic. Was I deaf? Was this going to be permanent?

My panic eased as I started to make out a voice. Skulduggery's voice. He was asking me if I was okay.

"Yeah, I'm fine," I replied.

"Are you sure? That was a nasty hit on the head you got there."

"Defiantly," I started to walk. I was a little unsteady but I was fine after a second.

"So where are we heading?" I asked as I opened the door to the Bentley. i could hear the sirens of police cars and ambulances. Skulduggery got into the driver's seat. I buckled my seat belt.

"To the sanctuary. Ravel was taken there right away. He was seriously injured. Ghastly went with him." He started the Bentley and put it in drive.

"How long was I out?"

"About five minutes."

"Really?" it wasn't really a question, but being him, he answered anyway.

"Really. Never knew that you drooled when you are unconscious. I already knew you did when you sleep so I should have guessed."

"What?" I brought my hand to my cheek and found dried saliva there. I groaned and hit my head against the dashboard.

"Hey there now, I don't want any drool on her, I just got her cleaned." He said.

I glared at him.

We pulled up to the sanctuary about fifteen minutes later. We got out and went in. We walked straight to the infirmary to see Ghastly sitting on the bed that Ravel was on. They were chatting and stopped when we came in. Ravel had some bruises on his face, his arm was in a sling and he looked tired. Nye was nowhere to be found.

"How are you Ravel?" I asked.

"I'm fairing. It could be worse. What about you? That was a nasty blow to the head, do you need it looked at?"

"No, I'll be fine."

I got a pointed look from Ghastly and I'm sure I was getting one from Skulduggery as well.

"Really, I'm fine. Sheesh you'd think I just came out of life threatening surgery."

Ghastly rolled his eyes, and got up to leave.

"I have to attend to some Elder matters with Madame Mist. See you later. Get better Ravel. I don't know if I can deal with this myself."

"What, the work or Madame Mist?" he inquired.

"No, these two," he pointed to us. Ravel barked a laugh.

"We'll let you get some rest," Skulduggery said and bowed. "Good-bye Grand Mage and faithful ruler."

Ravel glared while I tried not to laugh. We walked out through the doors to the Bentley. I took out my phone to look at the time. It was 2:37am. Not until that moment did I realize how tired I was. I sighed as we got into the vehicle. Skulduggery tilted his head in a questioning manner.

"Tired."

He nodded. "Then our next stop will be your house."

I nodded and laid my head against the window frame of the door. Well, tonight hadn't gone as well as we hoped. Tanith was still on the loose with a remnant inside her, she was with Sanguine, they have a sorcerer that was able to overpower Ravel and now I have a killer headache.

Yeah, not as planned.

Review please!XD


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: so heres the next chapter. i realized after rereading Death Bringer, that i got the name of the baby wrong. its Alice not Allison. whoops. I've changed it and now the name is right:) so please anjoy!

Disclaimer: i don not in anyway own the characters pr the Book Skulduggery. i own any of my own characters and the plot.

I watched as the Bentley pulled away and drove down the road out of sight. It was almost 3:00 am and I was falling asleep were I was standing. So unless I wanted my parents to find me out in the yard, asleep, I'd better get to bed.

I turned around and started towards my window when I noticed that my front door was opened. My instincts snapped into place and I slowly moved to the door. When I was closer I noticed the door handle was broken off. I was wide awake now. I slowly opened the door and walked in. I went to the living room and found it clear. Then I went to the kitchen. Same.

I then heard a sound from upstairs.

I bolted up the stairs as quiet as I could. I stood at the top and listened. I heard a faint creak, like someone trying to be quiet and failing miserably. Then Alice started to cry. I ran straight to her room while telling my mum who was beginning to get up that I got her. I burst in the room to see a dark figure standing over her crib and Alice balling her eyes out. Before he even had time to turn around i landed my fist on his face.

He stumbled backwards and I hit him again while he tried to balance himself. And again. I kept hitting him until he got a chance to grab my wrist and throw my across the room. My back hit Alice's dresser and i kept in a yelp of pain. I look up just in time to see the man reach for my baby sister. I got up and splayed my hand and with air pushed him back into the wall.

He went flying backwards and hit the wall. He stopped moving.

"Stephanie?" My mum yelled.

I swore quietly when a hand came around my mouth from behind and pressed a cloth to it. I thrashed as hard as I could but it did little. he had my arm in an unfamiliar hold. I was becoming weaker and weaker by the second. My legs felt weak, my arms jelly. Just before I passed out and hit the ground, I saw the other man get up and grab Alice and jump out the window.

I awoke to the sounds of monitors and traffic. I opened my eyes to white sterile walls. My headache was worse than before and everything was a blur. I sat up, painfully, to see my mum and dad asleep on a small bland couch in the corner. I was confused on what was happening when I saw the tear tracks on my mums cheeks and everything came to me with a force. Me seeing the door broken, hearing a noise upstairs, fighting that guy and then.

"Alice," I whispered. And then the tears came. I was my fault. If I had fought harder, if I had been home sooner, if I hadn't gone out at all, she would still be hear, and my parents wouldn't be devastated. I looked at the small clock on the night stand beside the bed. 10:27. I've been out for over seven hours.

Skulduggery must be wondering where I was.

I looked to see if I could find my phone in my pockets then realizing I was wearing a hospital gown. Where were my clothes? I looked around the from and found them lying on a chair beside my parents. I fell back onto my bed. I had stopped crying and was silently mourning. Who were those men that were in my house? I never got a look at their faces, and they didn't use any magic so I don't know if they were sorcerers. And if they were, what would the want Alice? I was so confused that I didn't even notice that someone had come into the room.

"Hello there Stephanie." Came a woman's voice.

I turned around to see a female doctor. She was wear the typical white lab coat and had a stethoscope round her neck. She has strawberry blonde hair that was tied into a bun, a small nose with big lips and brown eyes. Her eyebrows were brown signifying that she had died her hair, and she wore big, square glasses. Her name tag read Dr. Ruth Tiffany Blake. How many Dr. Blake are there in the world? I'm sure there are more than enough.

"Hello,"

"How are you feeling?" She asked with that big and fake smile. Well, thats a stupid question. I was attacked, knocked unconscious and two mystery guys stole my baby sister. I was just peachy.

"Alright, all things considered."

"Ah yes, you're sister. How unfortunate." She didn't sound very upset. She sounded utterly bored.

"Stephanie?"

I looked over at my father who was now sitting up straight and my mother who was still waking up. When she was fully awake she say me and jumped off the couch and gathered me into a bone crushing hug.

"Oh Stephanie," She sobbed into my shoulder. I squeezed her tight and let a few more tears leak out. My dad came over and had such a devastated look on his face it broke my heart and made me feel worse.

"I'm so so sorry. Its my fault they took her. If i had gotten there sooner,"

"No, Stephanie, this is in no way your fault. If its anyones fault its mine for being a cheapskate and not getting the alarm system your mother wanted." My dad said and looked down in shame.

"No, Des, its not your fault or anyones fault. We can't blame ourselves. We have to stay strong and hope that the police find the culprit." My mum told him.

"Culprits," I piped in.

"Hmm?"

"There were two of them."

"Oh well then, you'd better go tell the officer sitting out side that there were two." Dr. Blake quipped sounding like she want to leave badly.

"Oh yes, he's still here? Well then. He wanted to speak with you Stephanie, if you're up for it." My mother looked at me expectantly.

"Sure,"

"Okay then," the doctor said. "If you guy would follow me this way to fill out some papers he can come in here and talk to dear Stephanie here." She rushed out the door with my reluctance parents following. Just after they left Skulduggery entered the room.

"Quite a delightful person she is," He said to know one in particular. I just nodded my head in agreement.

He walked over to my bed and looked down on me. "How are you feeling?"

"A little woozy, sore back and a bad headache, but other than that I'm fine." I thought about my back and how I had hit the dresser. I'm sure theres going to be a nasty bruise there. Skulduggery stuck a gloved hand into his pocket and pulled out a leaf. I took it and chewed on it and could already feel my body healing.

"Before you ask, I didn't get a look at there faces."

"Any distinctive features, markings?"

I thought back when the guys hand was around my mouth and remember seeing a tattoo on his wrist.

"There was a tattoo on one of the guys wrist, a snake...eating the head of a rabbit."

"Hmm," We sat in silence for a little bit before I spoke again.

"It's my fault, the she was taken,"

"How so?" He replied.

"If I was home sooner or fought harder then she would be here still."

"Thats very true. If you HAD fought harder or you HAD been here sooner she would still be here. But the point is now that you didn't and its done and over with. No you have to focus on whats in the present and trying to find your little sister."

He was right. I shouldn't be sitting here blaming my self while there are people out there with my baby sister.

"You're right, I should be focused on the point at hand." He nodded to me and started to walk to the door.

"Um, Skulduggery?"

"Yes?" He replied.

"Where are you going?"

"Why my dear Valkyrie, to the Bentley of course. What? You thought i would hang around here and keep you company in this read fully white room with that annoying woman? You should know better by now." And he left the room. I cursed his name as I fell back onto the pillow and slowly drifted asleep.

**Review please!:D**


	5. AN NOTE

**A/N Note**

**sorry i haven't updated. its just with exams and projects and homework I've been so busy. my first exam is this thursday (january 26th) and I've been busting my butt studying. my last exam is February 1st, so i will try and will most likely have the next chapter up the next couple days after that:) and if i your lucky i'll have the next TWO chapters:D please be patient and all the people with exams, you understand my pain:')**

**XxdudealiciousxX**


	6. Chapter 5

**A/N: i am so so so so so sorry, for this terribly late updateD: my life has been so hectic, and when i finally got it done, it wouldn't let me log in to Fan Fiction! -cries- forgive me? And sorry if its crappy, i just wanted to get another chapter up for you guys:')**

**Dedicated to ReaderManifique (sorry if spelt wrong:s) of her understanding of my heticness:S**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Skulduggery or its characters. I only own the plot and my characters:)**

I finally got out of that stupid white hospital room and away from that awful nurse into the real world. My parents took me right home and told me to go straight to bed. They had a book reading they had to go to but decided to cancel, but I convinced them to go. It might take there minds off Alice. They agree after much persuasion. The real reason I wanted them gone was because I had to be by myself tonight. I slowly climbed up the stairs and into my room. I still had a headache, but my back was fine thanks to that leaf.

I got up there and took a look at my room. It was still messy as hell. I went to go lay on the bed when I remembered that I still had my reflection out.

"Crap,"

I went to my bed and found she wasn't under the covers. I went to the bathroom, checked in my closet and she wasn't there either. I was starting to wonder if she had just got up and walked out the front door when I had a thought. I walked over to the mirror and tapped it with my finger and out came my reflection.

"Why did you get back in the mirror? I never told you to." I told it.

"Well, you were back in your normal life and all your chores and homework was done so I put myself back in the mirror."

"You are not supposed to do that." I think. What if it was just another one of those thing that changed it because of my frequent use of it? Whatever. I had other things to concentrate on. A thought sparked in my head.

"Did you see the intruders in the house last night?" I hoped that it saw something.

"No, I was asleep."

I stared at her not sure if she was being truthful. Would or could it sleep through that? When I put her back in the mirror I guess i would find out.

"Whatever. go back in the mirror." she nodded and dutifully went back in. I touch the glass and the memories of our conversation slipped into place with my memories. As she said, she was asleep the whole time, but there was a gap in the memory, that, if I was correct, was just before I got home. This was worrying. What if it let them in-

God, Am I really that paranoid to think that it would turn on me? I mean sure, there have been some complications with it since it got shot and there keep seeming to be gaps in its memory, but would it really go as far as to betray me? '_you hang around with Skulduggery to much Valkyrie'. _I shook my head in agreement with my mental thought and went to get on my night clothes. As I went to bed I couldn't help but let the possibility wander.

_I was running through the woods, I didn't know why, I just knew I had to run. The trees blurred past me, animals and creature prowling about, watching me, inspecting me. It was almost like they knew something I didn't. I kept running. I heard a loud pitched squeal. I cringed at its inhuman like sound. It sounded like something dying. I kept running. As I was running the blurred trees began to for images. Me as a little girl playing with my parents, running around in Gordon's house. then another of meat my first day of school, laughing at all the kids crying and holding on to the mothers who were desperately trying to get there kids not the school without causing a scene, while i just march right in. then another of when i first met Skulduggery, then Ghastly and the rest of the gang. then Tanith being taken by the remnant by saving me, Fletcher leaving because i was cheating on him with Caelan, Caelan dying by my hand._

_I finally got to a clearing. I stopped running and I went and sat on a rock. I had on control over my body, but it felt right to do this. The memories flashed though my head. Soon it was only the bad ones. Pain, death, sorrow, loneliness, all these emotions were overrunning me. I tried to scream but I couldn't. I was trapped, in my own body. This was different to when I was Darquesse. When I was her, it was as if I actually wanted to do those terrible things and had terrible thoughts that made me smile. This was like me watching a movie from my point of view and not being able to do anything to stop it._

_"Your the one they want,"_

_My head snapped up, though it was what my body did not me. I didn't see anyone here but the voice sounded familiar. But it was raspy and in human._

_"They will get you,__"_

_T__he area around me started to move. the trees morphed into claws, the ground was swirling, like a whirlpool but of this black liquid. my foot touched it and pain shot through me. i tried to scream but i couldn't. my body looked at my foot in curiosity. there was a hole in my boot and my big toe was gone. i looked in horror as my blood was spilling out into this liquid and mutant like fish were coming to the surface, drinking it. The tree turned claws grew hands and legs and bean to move forwards. As they came closer they formed into people-but not. They were shaped like people but they were to skinny. They were literally like toothpicks. There arms were just as skinny and in the place of the hands there was a long, sharp spike. There legs were the same but were twice as long as there bodies._

_"Even if it mean only getting the blood."_

_The voice was loud and a figure, more human like was coming out from behind the spike like people. I could almost see here face when something was dumped on me. the most intense pain i have ever felt coursed through me as my skin burned and peeled off before my eyes. this time i screamed. scream so loud they would do a banshee proud. my skin peeled away and i could feel my eyes burning from the acid dripping into them. i could see my bones. how am i still alive? i thought through the torture. my bones were bubbling and searing when the person was right above me, shadowed by the darkness._

_"DNA, is all they need."_

I woke up with a scream making its way out of my throat. I shot out up out of my bed and ran to the corner of my room. I surveyed myself for wounds. I was drenched in sweat, but otherwise okay. All my skin was there. I sighed in relief but was alarmed by a cough in my room. I snapped my head up and gapped at who was standing there.

"Hi, sorry, I was uh, in own and I uh, heard you screaming so I came to check in you." He said with his hand scratching the back of his neck, and his face a little red. Standing in my room was a tall, blonde boy with crazy hair. Someone I haven't heard hide nor hair of in three months.

Fletcher Renn.

**Review to let me know I'm forgiven please:'3**


	7. Chapter 6

**A/N: So Sorry for taking forever to update! -feels like donkeys behind- I tried to get it on time, but besides not having much time there are just some night you are just not into it. I apologize that it not the longest either but i just wanted something up for u. i will not say i know when the next chapter will be up but i will try not to wait to long. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Skulduggery Pleasant or its Characters.**

**Enjoy!:D**

Chapter 6

I sat on the floor of my room, eyes wide, mouth open at the boy standing in front of me. Or man. He looks so different. His hair, though was still the same colour, had been cut short and contained no hair gel. He was wearing a black suit jacket with a v neck white shirt underneath and black jeans. He also seemed to have been working out since I last saw him. The jacket he was wearing defined his mid section and his jeans were tight enough to show his lean leg muscles. He changed so much in the last three months. Having your heart broken will do that to you. Said my inner voice. I ignored it.

He was just staring at me when I realized I was still sitting on the ground, mouth and eyes open staring at him. I closed my mouth, heat running to my cheek. I stood up quickly and swayed a little before I got my balance. I looked over at him again. He was just standing there looking around at my room. I cleared my throat and he looked over at me.

"Um, what, what are you doing here?" I asked.

"I was just passing through when I heard a scream. I realized it was coming from your bedroom, so I came to see if you were all right."

"I see," was all I said in reply. I noticed him glance down at me. I followed his gaze and I felt my cheeks warm. I was still in my night clothes, Which consisted of baggy pants almost falling of me and an old tank top that was very...showing. I looked around my room and spotted my house coat at the foot of my bed. "So what brought you here to Haggard?" I tried making small talk as I grabbed my house coat.

"Just stopping by, came to see what was new. You can only spend so much time in Australia." He said with a slight smirk. I smiled at this though he didn't see. So thats where he has been for the past three months. Must be nice to have the power to go anywhere when times get tough. I sighed inwardly and turned to him while I tied my house coat.

"Cool," I said. You could cut the awkward feeling in the air with a spoon.

"Yea," he replied. He looked around the room not looking me directly. "So, whats new?"

"Not much, I guess. Solving crimes, fighting bad guys. The same old stuff." My god. Did that really sound as lame outside my head as it did inside? He nodded his head.

"So, hows Alice been doing?" He asked. I tensed at her name. How was I going to answer this? Should I lie? Yea, thats probably the best thing to do. Lie to him. The same thing that got you in the mess with him in the first place.

"She's fine," I replied. I never learn. Sue me.

He just nodded. "You know, just because I haven't seen you in three months doesn't mean I can't still tell when you are lying." He inclined his head to me. I sighed and sat on my bed.

"She was kidnapped. Last night. I had just gotten home from a mission, and I had heard a sound coming from her room. I ran up and saw two men. As far as I could tell they were human." I finished in a huff.

"Gee, Val, I'm so sorry." He walked over and sat behind me on my bed. I just nodded. I could feel tears sting my eyes. I wasn't going to cry. No matter how many times they told me it wasn't my fault it won't change the fact that if I hadn't gone out on the mission in the first place, I could have saved her. We still didn't know if this was a random attack or someone getting back at me in the magical world. If it was and something happens to her I will never forgive myself.

Memories of her and me, even though she's only been around a few months, swirled in my head. She was so easy to become attached to with her sparkling eyes and bubbling smile. I was going to get her back no matter what. I realized that we were still sitting in on my bed, very close I might add. I got up and walked to my door. I leaned on it and looked at him. "So, are you planning on staying?" Part of me was hoping he would say no, but another art wanted him to stay.

He looked at me for a minute. He opened his mouth to say something then closed it. He got up and walked to the window. He stared out it as he said, "I don't know. I was just passing through but seeing as your sister being taken, I was wondering if you wanted some extra help finding her." He finally looked at me. I didn't know what to say. More help would be fantastic, but would i be able to do my job with him around? I sighed inwardly. The world just loves to see how much it can through at me before I burst.

I walked over to him and stood in front of him. "Yeah, extra help would be nice." I smiled and he returned it, how ever small. We stood there for a minute just looking at each other. I wonder if he has a new girlfriend? Was she beautiful? Smart, strong? If he did, I hope she is better to him than I ever was. While I stood there thinking about this, he seemed to snap out of his reprieve.

"So," He started. What was with all you sentences starting with 'So'? "how is the search for Tanith doing?"

"Well, thats actually the mission I was on last night. We had found her location and Skulduggery and I, along with Ravel and Ghastly wen in with a few squads of cleavers. We were hoping to catch her since we found a way to separate the remnant-"

"Wait what?" He interrupted. "You found a way to save her?" He looked flabbergasted.

"Yea, our new medical doctor, Nye-"

"Nye figured it out?" I sighed. I was never going to get through this.

"Yes, Nye figured it out. He said that if he was able to operate on her, he could remove the remnant from he body without having to kill her."

"Wow," was all he said. "Wait, when you say operate, do you mean like surgery? Cutting her open?"

I hesitated. "Yes," He looked appalled.

"You going to let that nut job operate on your friend?"

"There is no other way! And I was opposed to it when he told us. I still am. But if it brings her back to me, then I'll do whatever it takes."

He looked at me then nodded. I saw lights behind him in the window. A car was driving down the road. I cursed.

"My parents are here. You have to leave." I told him. He nodded and teleported out of my room. I took off my house coat, and threw it on the floor by my bed. I went to my light and turned it off and jumped into my bed. I heard my parents walk in the door. They were quiet. No talking. Though I can't say I'm surprised. I laid in my bed, not wanting to go back to sleep. That dream really did freak me out and with Fletcher just popping in? What was that all about? I was curious as to why he was here. I didn't believe when he said he was just 'passing through.' Either way, something was going on. Everything was just to close together. The ambushed, Alice getting kidnapped, and then fletcher. And this dream, I don't know if it was just a coincidence, or if it had something to do with what was happening, but it was definitely something to look into.

**Review?:'D**


	8. IMPORTANT AN NOTE

***IMPORTANT AN NOTE***

****I am sad to announce that i am putting a hold on this story. -sads-

BUT i will not be abandoning it. It seems two stories at a time was to much for me, and i am going to do one at a time. I'm going to finish my first story then do this one. Though if I'm bored one day, i _may_ write a chapter or two but don't get your hopes up. So keep on watch for this story! I'm really sorry i have to stop, and i hope you all forgive me! I love you my readers.


End file.
